Mission Accomplis
by It'sOnAgain
Summary: Même après avoir vaincu les docteurs de l'effroi, Stiles ne fait toujours pas confiance à Theo. C'est comme ça que Scott aidé de Lydia et d'un Isaac fraichement revenu décida de se mêlé des histoires de l'ancien Oméga et de l'hyperactif.


**Salut**

 **Je vous présente un tout nouveau Steo ! Celui-ci a été écrit à deux heures du matin, donc il se peut qu'il soit étrange.**

 **Marie**

* * *

MISSION ACCOMPLIS

Le jour où Theo avait été totalement honnête avec Stiles, était le jour le plus stressant de sa vie, surtout qu'il y avait tout une machinerie derrière ça. C'était après les docteurs, et même après toutes les épreuves que la meute avait traversé avec l'Oméga devenue Bêta, Stiles ne lui faisait pas confiance, Liam, légèrement jaloux de ne plus être le seul Bêta véritablement loup de la meute l'aidait à l'espionner, parfois Hayden participait, une espèce de trio loufoque, Lydia avait même surnomme l'hyperactif ''la maman de la meute'', Stiles avait boudé et avait dis qu'il préférait être le papa où quelque chose comme ça, mais Malia avec qui il entretenait une espèce de lien fraternelle depuis leur rupture avait rétorqué que Stiles maternait tout les membres de la meute, sauf Theo. Scott avait remarqué l'odeur de déception passant chez son Bêta.

Scott n'était pas aussi intelligent que Lydia ou aussi malin que Stiles, mais il connaissait Theo et son meilleur ami depuis toujours, il savait pertinemment que le blond aurait pu choisir n'importe quelle meute, sans l'influence des docteurs, mais il était aussi sûr qu'il aurait tout de même choisi celle-ci, non pas parce que Scott était le véritable Alpha ou que peu importait le temps qui passait, ils étaient une équipe indestructible, non, il l'avait choisis parce que Stiles en faisait partie, mais Theo restait là et ne faisait rien, ne tentait rien, regardait un Stiles qui n'avait pas confiance en lui.

Tout changea quand d'ancien membre de la meute revinrent de leurs divers voyages, il y avait Kira qui avait enfin réussis à calmer le renard, personne n'avait vu l'alpha et la Kitsune pendant deux jours après le retour de la belle de Scott, Lydia et Stiles s'était beaucoup moqué d'eux quand ils étaient réapparue, une fine équipe ces deux là, car Stiles avait beau ne plus avoir aucun sentiments pour Lydia, elle en restait pas moins sa meilleure amie et avait un lien spéciale avec elle, un lien qui était en rapport avec un retour à la vie et le néméton. Un lien qui avait beaucoup surpris un autre membre revenu : Jackson Whittemore, un idiot, enfin jusqu'à ce que la maman de la meute le remette en place, pas après qu'il se soit moqué de lui, Stiles se défendait tout seul avec du sarcasme bien sentit, c'était arrivé après une remarque à l'encontre d'Hayden et Liam Lydia avait jouer aussi le rôle de la grande sœur de la meute, surnom donner par Stiles en vengeance, en se vengeant de manière assez banshee se fichait du surnom que Stiles lui avait donné jusqu'à ce qu'Hayden quelque jours plus tard, profite de la situation et demande à Lydia de lui faire une tresse, ce qui avait mené à une conversation assez drôle.  
« C'est pas à la maman de la meute de faire ça.  
-Oui, mais la maman est souvent occupée. Avait rétorqué Stiles. Et puis je crains qu'il face lui coupé les cheveux si j'essaye.  
-Et bien une maman est censée s'occuper de ses enfants !  
-Oui et elle peut aussi les punir.  
-Ils sont vraiment en train d'avoir cette conversation ? Avait demandé Jackson à Theo, Scott et Liam qui regardait la scène méduser alors qu'Hayden faisait des yeux de chiots battus que Scott soupçonnait qu'ils étaient empruntés à Liam.  
-Mais je veux ma tresse moi ! Avait boudé Hayden en essayant de ne pas être morte de rire.  
-Lydia, je te laisse le faire. Avait fait Stiles en désignant les cheveux de la chimère.  
-Stiles, tu t'occupes de truc comme ça. »  
La dispute avait encore duré longtemps, Kira était arrivée plus tard, sortant d'une séance de relaxation avec sa mère, et avait été troublé alors qu'Hayden et Liam n'avait pu cessé de rigoler que Jackson se demandait s'il n'était pas revenue pour entrer dans la cinquième dimension, Scott regardait en mangeant des bonbons et Theo était partie chercher Malia à son cours de conduite, Lydia avait été trop occuper par le débat très important entre la grande sœur de la meute accessoirement Banshee et la mère de la meute alias Stiles humain de sa condition.

Puis il y avait eu Isaac, son retour avait été très heureux, Scott avait pris son ''Bro'' dans les bras, Stiles lui avait lancé une pique affectueuse, en lui disant que le louveteau n'en était plus uns, après tout Isaac devait être le premier chasseur-garou de l'histoire, Malia l'avait pris dans une étreinte et était surpris de voir que la coyote avait changé au point de paraître...Et bien humaine, Lydia aussi l'avait pris dans ces bras en lui expliquant que Stiles était la maman de la meute, ce qui avait fait beaucoup rire Isaac, Jackson aussi lui avait fait une accolade virile en lui demandé de l'aider dans ce monde de barge, Kira avait été très maladroite n'ayant pas beaucoup connu Isaac la majeure partie du temps, il était à l'hôpital. Puis il y avait eut les présentations avec Hayden (qui avait une tresse faite par Lydia à cause de la punition de Stiles), Liam (presque aussi doué pour les regards de louveteau battu, il avait presque pitié en sachant que c'était sûrement sur lui qu'étaient tombé les commentaires de Stiles pour louveteau inexpérimenté dans l'art de l'infiltration) et Theo, le courant n'était pas passer entre les deux bêtas, absolument pas, même l'hyperactif l'avait vu, et Scott l'avait senti.  
« Theo Raeken.  
-Isaac Lahey. »  
Des paroles plus froides que neutre, Scott savait que son plan allait pouvoir commencer. Il était heureux qu'Isaac soit revenu parce que ce serait bien le seul à qui il pourrait demander de lui rendre ce service.

OoOoO

Stiles avançait dans la forêt en pleine nuit, Liam, Hayden et Isaac derrière lui dans son plan ''On ne peut pas faire confiance à Theo Raeken''. Hayden tenait la main de Liam alors qu'il se montrait galant tandis qu'il progressait entre les arbres qui formaient des ombres étranges sur le sol, mais il en fallait plus pour effrayer un membre de la meute  
.« Pourquoi tu ne lui fais pas confiance ? Demanda Isaac. »  
Stiles s'arrêta un dixième de seconde, personne ne lui avait jamais posé la question sur Theo précisément, les gens lui demandaient pourquoi il ne faisait confiance à personne, pas seulement à l'ancien oméga. La véritable raison, Stiles la gardait caché à double tour, la seule personne qui pourrait savoir serait sa mère, mais elle n'était plus de ce monde et son secret était en sécurité  
« Il a travaillé avec les docteurs  
-D'après Scott il a été manipulé par les docteurs. Rétorqua Isaac  
-Il a tué des gens ! -Tu as tué en étant manipulé par le Nogitsune.  
-Tu as tué en étant manipulé par le Nogitsune  
-Et moi qui pensait que tu n'étais que le chiot, pas le cerveau. Marmonna Stiles. »  
Il se tut alors qu'Isaac lui posait des questions, Liam sentait l'agacement de l'hyperactif et du regret, beaucoup de regret alors que le frisé essayait de lui tirer les vers du nez. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Theo était non lui, écoutant le petit groupe, l'espion espionné. Et personne ne sentait son odeur parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés à faire autre chose.  
« Et je t'ai manqué ? Finit par dire Isaac.  
-Tu es sérieux Isaac ? Je te signale que tu es là pour flairer pas pour me faire passer un interrogatoire, et oui, tu m'as manqué, tu es un membre de la meute. »  
Isaac avait bien fait son boulot, il avait flairé Theo, sauf qu'il travaillait au compte de Scott et non à celui de Stiles. Theo qui avait entendu sentit son cœur se serrer, il ne faisait pas partie de la meute pour Stiles, même Jackson en faisait partie, mais il ne semblait pas particulièrement s'apprécier, il ne ferait jamais partie de la même meute que l'hyperactif  
\- Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué, quand j'étais en formation chasseur, des fois avec Chris, on tombait sur des affaires épineuses et comme tu es un peu le détective de la bande ça faisait bizarre que tu ne sois pas là pour nous aider. Bien que tu ne sois pas un détective de l'amour.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda Stiles l'intérêt piqué.  
-Tu ne fais pas confiance à Theo parce qu'il est parti sans dire au revoir.  
-C'est Scott qui te l'as dit ? Et ce n'est même pas pour ça. Mentit en partie Stiles »  
La mission de Stiles échoua, mais pas celle d'Isaac.

OoOoOo

Scott avait un peu de culpabilité à se mêler des affaires de Stiles, mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, Isaac avait planté la graine, il voyait que son meilleur ami devenait moins distant avec le l'ancien oméga, certes, il ne riait pas avec lui comme avec Lydia, lui ou Isaac, mais il devenait moins froid et moins suspicieux, Isaac était fière de son boulot et avait d'ailleurs commencer à flirté avec une certaine Malia Tate, Stiles surveillait, mais il savait que son ex petite amie savait se défendre. La deuxième étape du plan de Scott était Lydia, elle avait fouiné tout comme lui pour savoir le pourquoi du comment du manque de confiance de Stiles envers Theo. La révélation lui était venue alors qu'il préparait un café lors d'une soirée de la meute, elle se frappa le front alors qu'elle était en train de doser le café.  
« Lydia est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Scott.  
-Stiles aimait Theo. Chuchota-t-elle en priant pour que personne ne les écoutes. »  
La tête de Scott était hilarante, un mélange d'incrédulité, de surprise et de réflexion.  
« Ce n'est pas possible.  
-Isaac t'a dit que Stiles avait du mal à faire confiance à Theo parce qu'il est parti sans dire au revoir, pour que la blessure reste aussi longtemps, c'est que ce n'était pas que de l'amitié, j'ai du mal à faire à nouveau confiance à Jackson parce que je l'aimais et il est partie, sans prendre la peine de me dire au revoir, je veux dire, c'est évident  
-Et tu penses que Theo a des sentiments pour Stiles ? Ou que Stiles en a encore ?  
-C'est sûr, Theo, il a un regard de chien battu qui ferait presque concurrence à Liam et Isaac quand Stiles l'exclut plus ou moins inconsciemment  
-C'est vrai qu'il y a une odeur qui s'échappe de Theo dans ces moments-là, de la déception liés à quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à identifié parce que c'était toujours la même odeur qui revenait quand Stiles et Theo étaient prêt l'un de l'autre  
-Pour la maman de la meute, je m'en occupe, toi, trouve un moyen de parler de ça à Theo. »

OoOoOo

Le jour où Lydia devait cuisiner Stiles était le même jour où Scott devait s'occuper de Theo, la situation, c'était légèrement amélioré depuis la dernière escapade nocturne de l'hyperactif accompagné d'Isaac, il n'allait d'ailleurs plus essayer de voir si l'ancien oméga planquait des placards à droite à gauche, c'était un pas en avant. Theo avait l'air aussi légèrement plus heureux quoi que de la tristesse apparaissait toujours en arrière-plan dans le bulletin météo des émotions du blond par odorat. Le Bêta avait rejoint son alpha dans le jardin des McCall, il était assis sur une vieille balancelle rouillée du jardin, il fit signe à Theo de s'installer à côté de lui.  
« Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?  
-Tu te souviens quand Stiles et toi veniez chez moi et qu'on jouait ensemble, j'étais toujours jaloux de lien que vous aviez, un lien que je n'avais pas avec lui... commença Scott

-Je suppose qu'on va parler du manque de confiance que Stiles à en moi. Soupira Theo.

-Mais aujourd'hui, je comprends que ce lien était bien plus profond que ce qu'un enfant de sept ans, que ce que des enfants de sept ans pouvaient comprendre. Continua Scott. »  
Theo fronça les sourcils, où voulait en venir son Alpha ? Avait-il compris ? Le blond ravala difficilement sa salive. Theo resta silencieux et attendit que le meilleur ami de l'hyperactif continue.  
« Tu aimes Stiles, et je pense que ça a toujours été le cas, je me trompe ?  
-Mais ce sera toujours à sens unique. Soupira Theo, répondant indirectement à son alpha.  
-Pourquoi tu penses qu'il n'a pas confiance en toi ? Questionna Scott. »  
Theo s'était posé des questions des milliers de fois, jusqu'à la dernière séance d'espionnage de Stiles, il parlait avec Isaac, il n'aimait pas ce type, il était trop proche de l'hyperactif aux yeux whisky. Cela lui faisait encore du mal qu'il aurait fallu qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains et qu'il regarde Stiles il y a plus de dix ans et qu'il lui dise simplement deux mots, il aurait aimé pouvoir remonter dans le temps pour pouvoir se disputer gentiment comme ''la maman de la meute'' et la banshee, pouvoir se lancer des piques affectueuses comme Isaac, partir en mission secrète comme Liam et Hayden, être protégé comme il le faisait avec Malia, parler stratégie comme il le faisait avec Kira, et surtout, il voulait qu'il lui fasse confiance comme il avait confiance en Scott..  
« Parce que je suis partie sans dire au revoir. Répondit Theo acide.  
-Tu es partie sans me dire au revoir, ça ne m'as pas affecté autant que ça l'affecte lui, parce que comme je les dis, même quand on était trop petit pour comprendre ce qu'était ce merdier qu'est l'amour, toi et Stiles aviez ce lien.  
-Tu es en train de me dire que Stiles avait des sentiments pour moi ? Demanda Theo avec une pointe d'espoir.  
-À vrai dire, Lydia est en train de le cuisiner là-dessus, c'est elle qui s'est rendu compte que la confiance relevait plus que ce que je pensais, mais si tu veux un conseil, dis-lui, dit le à Stiles tout simplement. »

OoOoO

« Tu es sérieusement en train de dire que moi Stiles Stilinski a eut des sentiments pour Theo Raeken !? Demanda Stiles avec une drôle de grimace sur le visage. »  
Lydia soupira, une heure qu'elle essayait de lui faire ouvrir les yeux, une heure, mais bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il était lent quand il s'y mettait. Elle était allongée sur son lit alors qu'il faisait de l'algèbre en même temps que de discuter avec elle. Mais il ne faisait que taper sur le livre depuis que Lydia avait lâché la bombe, si Stiles ne comprenait pas avec des insinuations, il comprendrait de manière directe, la vérité, c'était que l'hyperactif ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait ou avait ressentit pour Theo Raeken.  
« Tu te rends compte que c'est complètement dingue ? Ajouta le brun aux nombreux grains de beauté en arrêtant de maltraiter son livre avec son crayon.  
-Stiles, tu ne veux pas lui faire confiance parce que tu as peur que si tu la lui accorde, il part une nouvelle fois sans dire au revoir.  
-Isaac t'as tout raconté ou Scott? Finit par dire Stiles dans un murmure après quelque minute de silence totale.  
-Je sais ce que ça fais, je suis dans le même cas que toi avec Jackson.  
-Mais il n'a pas, travaillé avec les méchants.  
-Non, il était le méchant. »  
Le fils du shérif finit par comprendre que les excuses ne servaient à rien. Lydia n'était pas sa meilleure amie pour rien, elle était intelligente, il l'avait toujours su et aujourd'hui, elle comprenait ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de lui mieux qu'il ne le comprenait lui-même.  
« Tu as toujours des sentiments pour Jackson ? Demanda alors Stiles  
-Je meurs d'envie de lui faire confiance, mais j'ai trop eu le cœur brisé lui, Aiden, Parrish, je ne veux pas souffrir, je veux être sûr que si je dois lui donner ma confiance et mon amour, il ne partira pas, il ne me laissera pas. Fit Lydia en ayant un petit sourire triste.  
-Je crois que... Que tu as raison, sauf l'utilisation du passé, si je donne ma confiance à Theo, je ne veux pas que même si ce n'est que de l'amitié, je finisse le cœur brisé. »

OoOoOo

Suivre le conseil de Scott était une très mauvaise idée, son Alpha avait des idées étrange, trop étrange, mince, il était dans le jardin des McCall, Scott avait appelé Stiles, il passait la soirée avec Kira et avait prévu de piéger son meilleur ami pour que lui et Theo puissent parler. Depuis quand le McCall était-il devenu rusé ? Il ne savait pas, le Bêta était assis sur la balancelle, les mains moites, attendant l'hyperactif, quand il entendit le vieux moteur de la jeep, le stress monta en flèches, Theo craignait que son cœur sorte de sa poitrine tant il battait dans sa cage thoracique, Stiles apparue et fut surpris de voir Theo. Il chercha Scott du regard, mais il n'était pas là, le cœur de l'hyperactif battait presque aussi vite, Theo pouvait l'entendre. Le beau brun avait-il peur de lui ? Le blond chassa cette idée de la tête avant de saluer timidement, la gorge sèche Stiles qui lui répondit tout aussi gêner.  
« Où est Scott ? Demanda Stiles hésitant.  
-Il est chez Kira, c'est moi qui lui ait demandé de t'appeler. »  
Faux, Scott lui avait forcé la main, vil Alpha !  
« Pourquoi ? Questionna le fils du shérif.  
-Je sais que tu n'as pas confiance en moi, je sais que tu dois probablement essayer de trouver un moyen de partir, mais pas avant que je te dises pourquoi ça me tue que tu ne me fasses pas confiance, alors tu ne vas pas m'interrompre.»  
Stiles hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'il allait l'écouter et se taire, peut-être que Lydia avait raison, peut-être que c'était réciproque ? Theo souffla pour se détendre alors qu'il était crispé.  
« Je suis désolé, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux d'être partie sans dire au revoir, je savais que si je le faisais, dû haut de mes sept ans, j'aurais été capable de fuguer pour rester à Beacon Hills, parce que je ne voulais pas te laisser. Je pense que ce que je ressentais déjà pour toi, me dépassait quand j'avais sept ans. Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent, je... Quand je suis revenue, la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé quand je t'ai vu avec la meute sous la pluie, c'est que les docteurs ne devaient pas te faire du mal, mais il me contrôlait par terreur nocturne... Et avant de te dire tout ce que je n'ai jamais arrêté de ressentir pour toi, je devais gagner ta confiance, je n'ai pas réussi, même après la fin des docteurs, et j'ai essayé, tu sais, mais je ne sais plus quoi faire à part être honnête, et même si tu ne me fais pas confiance après ça, je me contenterai de continuer à te protéger comme je me suis promis de le faire, mais je sais que j'aurais été honnête. »  
Theo inspira et expira après son discours, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était rapproché de Stiles, s'il tendait son bras, il pouvait le toucher, il avait les yeux fermé, les sourcils froncé, il n'avait pas bougé, il semblait réfléchir, il se lécha les lèvres un tic de nervosité, le cœur de Stiles n'avait pas ralentit, son odeur remplissait le nez de Theo, chocolat et herbe fraiche, un mélange étrange, mais agréable. Il ne répondait pas, comme-ci il était en débat interne.  
« Si je te donne ma confiance, tu promets que tu ne partiras pas ? Demanda alors Stiles, en ouvrant les yeux, ils semblaient briller dans le noir.  
-Je te le promets. »  
Stiles eut un petit sourire et avant que Theo est pu esquisser un mouvement, les lèvres de l'hyperactif étaient sur les siennes, elles étaient douces et sucrées, la pression entre les deux lèvres étaient minime, c'était quelque chose de doux. Quelque chose qui fit naître des sensations inconnues chez Theo, son loup semblait totalement apaiser alors que le baiser devenait petit à petit plus pressant, tout en gardant une douceur rare. Stiles, quant à lui, n'avait jamais ressentit ça, ni quand Lydia l'avait embrassé, ni même quand Malia et lui se bécotait jamais. Ce que ne savait pas les deux hommes s'était qu'une certaine Lydia Martin, banshee de son état, fouineuse d'occupation prenait une photo du couple, parce que c'était sûr qu'ils allaient être un couple et l'envoya à Isaac qui avait son premier rendez-vous avec Malia, et à Scott qui était avec Kira, en légende, il était marqué : « Mission accomplis ».

* * *

 **Finit !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous as plus, je compte faire une espèce de recueil des moments de la meute, inspirer de cette OS, est-ce que cela vous plairais, mais ce serait avec du Steo (Of course).**

 **Marie**


End file.
